Apokolips (SV)
Apokolips is the planet associated with Darkseid. When Apokolips used the magnetic force of the Omega symbols burned into peoples' skulls to pull itself into the Earth, Clark Kent embraced his destiny and pushed it back into the depths of space. Six months after the event, now referred to as "Contact", photographic evidence proving the existence of alien life on Apokolips adorns the internet and newspapers like the Daily Planet across the globe, instilling a mixed sense of concern, fear, as well as wonder. Physical Appearance Apokolips appears as a massive sphere, with fiery pits emanating from around it. During its first appearance, it passed by Saturn, as well as was shown to be at least as large, or even larger than the latter. Powers and Abilities Apokolips appeared to be capable of interplanetary travel and is immune to normal gravity fields. It passed Saturn without appearing to affect its rings or orbit, as well as came extremely close to both Earth and the Moon without devastating Earth's tides and causing tsunamis. Vulnerabilities Apokolips was drawn to Earth by the Omega symbols that Darkseid and his prophets branded onto the skulls of the humans. This meant that when Clark Kent became Superman and brought hope and inspiration to those people, their Omega symbols vanished. This made it so Apokolips was no longer attracted to Earth and was able to be hurled into space by the Man of Steel. Season Ten When Darkseid came to Earth, he began infecting people with the Omega symbol which seemed to only appear on those who were not completely pure of heart. The symbol acted as a magnet of sort that drew Apokolips towards Earth and thus towards Darkseid. On the day of Clark and Lois' wedding, the massive planet settled into Earth orbit and began to destabilize the planet's surface causing tremors and mass panic. However, after fully accepting his destiny at long last, Clark Kent, now using the costumed identity of Superman managed to push the planet away from Earth and hurl it back into the depths of space, filling Earth's inhabitants with hope and defeating Darkseid's mark. Notable Citizens Some of Apokolips inhabitants include: *'Darkseid': A very powerful alien entity associated with the planet Apokolips. He has been part of some of Earth's darkest points in ancient history, but was banished. He returned to Earth to corrupt it once more through a hole in the universe which was created when the Book of Rao was used as a portal to a new world. Re-emerging on Earth, Darkseid sought a vessel to inhabit so that he could directly influence Earth's people and started to gather prophets to further his cause. Darkseid ripped Lionel's still-beating heart out to give to restore Lex while Darkseid used Lionel's corpse as a vessel to face Clark. However, Clark's memories of his heroic experiences gave him the courage to face Darkseid and defeat him. * Orion: The original keeper of the Bow of Orion and Darkseid's biological son. Rather than being raised by his father he was raised by another being who was dedicated to spreading the light just has much as Darkseid is to spreading darkness. That being's influence ultimately made Orion a powerful ally to the side of light and a key player in one of the early defeats of his father. * Darkseid's Prophets: Darkseid's closest and most powerful minions: ** Granny Goodness: head administrator of St. Louise's orphanage and leader of the Female Furies. She is fiercely loyal to her master Darkseid. Preparing people for her master, Granny is responsible for wiping their minds clean. ** Desaad, owner of a nightclub called Club Desaad, which is named after himself, works for Darkseid. Preparing people for his master, Desaad is responsible for binding the bodies of people. See also * Apokoliptians * Darkseid * Darkseid's Prophets * Desaad * Granny Goodness * Orion * Omega Symbol * Bow of Orion Category:Planets Category:Smallville Planets Category:Smallville